Juvenile
by KisakiAsuka
Summary: "Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper." Dicen. Eso es lo que hay entre tu y yo, un precioso y corto hilo rojo, por eso debes estar cerca de mí.


**Juvenile**

Y me acabo de dar cuenta de que soy adicto a ti. Esa forma con la que me haces sentir, conquistame más, más.

Rin Kagamine, allí, donde debe estar, en el lugar que quedamos. Me puse junto a ella.

-¿Nos vamos?

La dije, cogiendola de la mano. Es como anillos que se entrelazan. No hay más dudas, sube, el volumen está subiendo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan, ¿puedo confiar en lo que siento? Apartas tu mirada sonrojada, copio tu movimiento. Pero creo que una noche maravillosa comienza ahora.

Todo empezó hace una semana. En clase, todo el mundo se iba alejando de aquella clase. Ahí estaba ella, la chica más guapa de la clase, sola: Rin Kagamine. Decidí hablar con ella.

-Hola.

-H-hola, Kagamine-kun.

-No seas tan cortés, Rin.

-Entonces…¿Len-kun?

-Len está bien, porque eres tú quien me lo dice.

Ella se sonrojó bastante. Traté de conquistarla, tambien le tiré un par de piropos, aunque no parecía muy convencida. Al final conseguí su email.

Salgo de clase pensandomelo otra vez. Es peligroso, ¿no estaré yendo demasiado lejos? ¿Quizás… esté a punto de entrar en el mundo real?

Esas eran las preguntas que me planteaba en mi cabeza.

Creo que mi cara indiferente no esta mal, tengo buen gusto para vestirme, no tengo problemas. Soy bajito, pero estoy en pleno crecimiento.

Ahora empieza mi mejor epoca.

Caminamos juntos por la calle, pero la situación es rara: no hay aura romántica. Estamos saliendo…¿no? Podríamos…¿ir tomados del brazo?

La solté la mano para agarrarla del brazo pero… Ey, ey, ¿a dónde diablos estás mirando? ¿Por qué miras a ese tío tan guapo? ¿Te van los chicos malos? ¿Te gustan los tíos buenos?

Realmente no entiendo las mujeres, no te entiendo. Eres como una gatita caprichosa. Pero eres mi adorable chica de sentimientos cambiantes.

Tiré de tu brazo, provochando que me miraras fijamente.

-¿Por qué le miras tanto?

Creo que ahí he dejado bien claro que ella me gusta, y que es sólo mía. Miré para otro lado ocultando mi sonrojo.

-Vámonos-. Dije, agarrandola de la mano otra vez.

Dicen: "Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper." Eso es lo que hay entre tu y yo, un precioso y corto hilo rojo, por eso debes estar cerca de mí.

Ella se paró.

-Nee, Len…

Yo tambien me paré.

-Que pasa, ¿Rin?

Nuestras miradas están conectadas, nuestras manos entrelazadas…

-No…

-¿No qué?

-No…no apartes tus ojos de mí…-Bajó la mirada. Esto me sorprendió bastante.-Quiero… que me enseñes la magia del amor.

No se nada sobre el amor, la mayoría de nosotros no tiene idea del amor a nuestra edad. Pero, cada vez tengo más claro que quiero verla.

Ella levantó la vista y me miró.

-Déjame ser yo quien salga contigo, si te soy sincero, no creo que sea otro que no sea yo-. Ella me miró desconfiada.-Aunque te cueste decirte, poco a poco, ve viniendo hacia mí, ¿vale?

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Eres un hombre paciente?-Soltó otra risilla.-Parece que tienes un lado anticuado, despues de todo.

Estuvo callada durante un rato, luego me agarró de la otra mano.

-Odio que me controlen, me gusta hacer lo que yo quiera. Por eso…Voy a estar contigo, ¡pero solo un rato!

La miré extrañado.

-¿Qué? Solo cambie de opinión.

Estoy pensando en una cosa…quizás…

-Rin…¿Tsundere?

-¿¡QUÉ!-Ella se sonrojo bastante-¡No tengo ese tipo de personalidad! ¡Qué dices! ¡No soy tsundere!

La miré, sonriendo.

-¡E-esta bien, dí lo que te de la gana!-bajó la mirada, supongo que acerté.

-Hagamos una promesa bajo este cielo estrellado.

-¿Eh?

Nos soltamos la mano, levante mi mano derecha, cerrando todos los dedos menos el meñique. Ella sonrió, e hizo lo mismo con su mano, juntando su meñique con el mío. El hilo rojo se ha juntado completamente.

-Nuestro romance comienza ahora-. La dije.

Ella cerró los ojos y repitió como una niña:

-Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu… (Promesa de meñique, si miento me tragaré mil agujas… )- Después sonrió.

La solté el meñique y la agarré de la cintura, acercandola a mí.

-Te quiero, Rin.

Y la besé suavemente, como nadie sabe hacer. Alguien inexperto en el amor siempre tiene su primera vez, ¿no? Ella me lo correspondió, me agarró por la espalda. Después nos separamos para coger algo de aire.

-Yo tambien te quiero, Len.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Y bueno… este es un shot que hice porque estaba aburrida en el pueblo, creo que me quedó algo soso, pero mi hermanita dice que lo suba, asique aquí está. Tenía pensado no hacerlo un shot, hacerlo en 2 partes, tambien con la opinion de rin, partiendo la historia en dos, pero según iba escribiendo se me iba haciendo pesado y puff, cada vez tenía menos ganas, y tarde unos 3 días en terminarlo. No sé si era por el calor, o porque tenía ganas de escribir otros fics Xd

Bueno, ya termino mi aburrida charla, espero que no os haya dejado fatal y dejadme críticas para que me lo tome más enserio. Reviews! :D

Matta!

Kisaki-chan (L)


End file.
